garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitten and the Council
Kitten And The Council is the third segment from the ninety-second episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Nermal is ordered to appear before the Kitty Council for being too cute, much to the delight of Garfield. Plot While Garfield is asleep at home, Nermal grooms himself, before agreeing to help Jon change Garfield's bed blanket. Nermal frightens Garfield, while Jon quickly swaps the blankets. Having regained consciousness, Garfield notices the blanket he landed on, lacks the scent of pizza which gives him good dreams. Jon mentions that changing Garfield's bed blankets without Nermal's help is impossible to carry out. Nermal soon receives a letter from a Mail Cat before finding out that the Kitty Council have summoned him. Nermal immediately breaks down, much to Garfield's pleasure. Nermal does not find Garfield's outburst of joy funny. All night long, Nermal worry's about his fate, as Garfield uses the kitten's breakdown as revenge for waking him earlier. In the morning, Nermal reluctantly attends the council while Odie interrupts Garfield's dreams about a world without Nermal. Garfield soon realises that he forgot to set his alarm clock for Nermal's trial, so he quickly heads out, while Odie follows. During his trial at the Kitty Council, Nermal is accused of violating the "Feline Code's Article 6 of Paragraph 8 - Being Too Darn Cute". Nermal quickly confesses without any attempts of defending himself, before Garfield interrupts the trial to make sure Nermal loses. Having heard what Nermal has been accused of, Garfield claims that the way Nermal has shown off his cuteness is a felony. Being notified that Nermal has plead guilty, Garfield admits that he expected more fun from Nermal defending himself during the trial and leaves, hoping to never see Nermal again. The Kitty Council finds Nermal guilty of "Being Too Darn Cute" and other offenses including: "Playing with the ball of string, chasing his own tail, chasing a fly around the room and encouraging people to rub his tummy". Nermal confesses to all the deeds and even confesses to chasing crumbled up balls of paper across the room, while bursting into tears. The Council asks for the reason of his offenses, before Nermal shows the members a demonstration. Down the street beyond the council room, Nermal reveals the reason for breaking the Feline Code - people give Nermal fine quality food and considerable amounts of money for being cute. Meanwhile, Garfield thinks and jokes about the outcome of Nermal's trial, wondering if the penalty is 99 years for impersonating a real cat. Much to Garfield's amazement, it turns out that Nermal taught the council members to be cute. The council chairman, called "George" by Nermal, does his best to follow the teachings and admits, that all cats should behave like Nermal. Garfield then finally asks Odie if the latter can help him to become a dog, preferably a Cocker Spaniel. Characters Main Characters *Nermal *The Kitty Council members *Garfield *Odie Minor Characters * Jon Arbuckle * Mail Cat Trivia *This episode is a follow-up from The Kitty Council. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends